


I love you more (I know, but I love you more)

by HarperSQueen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, Comedy, Cute, Demigods, F/M, Gods, Happy Ending, I love this couple, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sweet, Wedding, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperSQueen/pseuds/HarperSQueen
Summary: "Now I want you to look at me and answer me who was the guy I know who fought titans and giants?""Me?" Percy stutters."Great, now answer me again who at age 12 fought the god of war and won?""I but-""Percy, if you can fight these immortals, you can get married!" says Grover looking at his friend's panicked face.Just a cute idea about what Percy and Annabeth's big wedding day would look like.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	I love you more (I know, but I love you more)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello demigods, I'm here again!  
> I hope you like this little story that crossed my mind.  
> Forgive any typos, English is not my first language.  
> Enjoy :)

Annabeth couldn't believe it was finally happening. She continues to sigh and smooth the fabric of the white dress that adorned her body.  


It was today.  


Finally today.  


The day when she and her algae brain would cast their votes and promise to love and care for each other in front of everyone.  


They chose to get married in the half-blood camp. It was a logical decision after the whole place was like a second home and nothing else symbolized them in the world.  


It was there that the friendship began, followed by the beginning of the relationship and now by the marriage.  


They chose a neutral place, so that both (mortal and immortal) could contemplate the ceremony that Quirion would proudly celebrate (he really cried and hugged them when asked to make it official).  


After everything they faced together, it all led to that moment. But if everything they've been through has come this far, it was all worth it.  


Annabeth looks at herself in the mirror, still smiling. She was never a person who cared about hair, clothes and makeup (the life of a demigod was not exactly peaceful to worry about things like that). But if she looks closely in the mirror, she thinks Aphrodite's cabin really did a good job. Eyes in soft tones, highlighting the gray color of his irises, flushed cheeks and slightly reddish lips. Her hairstyle pinned the front of her blond hair, pulling it out of sight to hold it so that it fell down her back. The top of the dress was supported by thin strips of delicate fabric, while the bottom half molded her waist to fall freely under her legs. The fabric was mixed with a white lace that gave grace, elegance and movement to the dress.  


It was just incredible and she couldn't contain her tears anymore.  


"Oh dear, don't cry." Sally says softly after finishing putting the long veil on top of her head.  


Annabeth smiles at the older woman through tears.  


"They are tears of joy." She says sniffling. “It's just that a film goes through my head and I can't believe how happy I am here. It's almost like I'm going to wake up at some point. "  


Sally smiles, gently wiping away a tear that ran down Annabeth's cheek. "I am so proud of you. I believe you deserve all the best and the happiest in the world. The older woman says with a loving look.  


"Thank you, Sally." Annabeth says smiling as she is pulled into a warm hug.  


"I don't think I'll ever be grateful enough to bring my boy back to me." Sally says in a choked voice.  


“He is everything to me, I will always do the possible and the impossible to bring him home. I made that promise once and it still goes on. It doesn't matter what. "  


Sally wipes away a single tear and smiles.  


"I know dear. I know. Now I want you to look at you, it looks stunning." Sally says adjusting the dress and Annabeth sighs.  
"She is right." A voice sounds in the background and the women found themselves perceiving the presence of the goddess of wisdom.  


"Mom." Whispers Annabeth.  


"Annabeth". Athena says with the usual posture.  


Sally looks at the scene with wide eyes and seems to come out of a trance.  


"Oh Lady Athena, how pleasant is your visit." Sally says with a small smile.  


Athena waves to the older woman in greeting.  


I'll give you a moment alone. I was going to check on Percy anyway. Sally says, taking one last look at Annabeth before walking out the door.  


"I thought I didn't want to come." Annabeth begins.  


"I changed my mind."  


Annabeth frowns. "Have you changed your mind? Mother without offense, but you don't change your mind about things."  


Athena sighs “Look, Annabeth, I know that I am not the mother that my children wanted me to be. And as much as it seems that it doesn't, I care. Especially with you. The goddess says with a soft look.  


Annabeth sighs.  


"But you said explicitly that you don't like Percy."  


“And I still don't agree with that choice. I still think you deserved more than Poseidon's spawning. Athena mumbles and her daughter snorts.  


"We have had this conversation many times and if you came here just to insult .."  


"I'm here for you." Athena says taking a step towards him. "Perseus' mother was right. You look beautiful."  


Annabeth blushes at the compliment and looks away.  


The goddess uses her fingers to lift her daughter's chin, forcing her to look in the eyes.  


“Don't look at anyone. You are a warrior and you have the gift of wisdom within you. Never forget who you are. The goddess says firmly.  


“I don't speak regularly, but you are the most courageous among my children. Perhaps this will help you remember this when you need to walk in that corridor. "  


Annabeth smiles with a little tears in her eyes. "I'm very happy that you're here, mom."  


"It doesn't change anything, of course, I still don't approve of your choice to spend the rest of your life with Perseus, but ..." Athena sighs. “I respect your decision and, from now on, I will try to tolerate it for the good of the gods. After all, it is undeniable that you are stronger together and, if this union is at your side, I am sure it will not be a threat. "  


Annabeth feels her smile widen. It is the best that Athena can do.  


"Thank you, mom. I appreciate that." And Athena nods.  


“Well, I must go now, you must finish getting ready. Do not delay, it is not polite or respectful to keep the gods waiting. "Athena declares her position.  


Annabeth rolls her eyes, but smiles. "Sure mom."  


"In addition, your friends are already entering." And with that the goddess disappeared into the air.  


"Annabeth, are you already-" Piper's voice draws her attention to the door and Aphrodite's daughter gasps when she sees her.  


"By the gods, you look beautiful!" Piper says wrapping her in a hug.  


"It looks like a real princess." Hazel comments as she opens a conspiratorial smile with Piper.  


The daughter of the goddess of wisdom observes the exchange of looks and asks: “What did you do? And why did you disappear from nowhere? "  


Piper's eyes shine. "We have a surprise!"  


"Surprise?"  


"You really thought I wouldn't be here when you kicked that part of the algae brain at once." A voice in the background reveals his presence.  


"Thalia!" Annabeth's eyes widen.  


The hunter smiles widely when he finds her in a tight hug.  


“I don't believe you are here. How did you do it? Annabeth says smiling.  


"Well, Artemis is here too, so it wasn't that difficult to take a break." Thalia says as she looks Annabeth up and down.  


"Isn't she awesome?" Piper comments with the eyes of the heart.  


“Wow, you're going to drown Jackson's algae-filled brain at once. You look awesome. And I am so happy for you. Thalia says sniffling and smiling softly.  


"Annabeth looks like she is going to cry again." Hazel says fun.  


"I am fine." The blonde says taking a deep breath. "Just a little nervous."  


Thalia snorts. "I bet Jackson must be freaking out too." Annabeth makes a face.  


"It will be all right, I talked to the boys before coming here. They will keep him company." Piper reassures her  


“I hope that everything is fine with them. I don't think it's very prudent to leave them all together, "says Hazel.  


Annabeth says with a laugh. "I really hope he is calmer than me."  


(...)

"AAAHHHH"  


"Dude, you can do this."  


"N-no, the tie is choking me!"  


"Percy is not the tie, by the gods, calm down!"  


"I don't even know what I'm feeling."  


Grover sighs, pinching the tip of his nose. “But I know and I can feel it too, did I forget? Now I want you to look at me and answer me who was the guy I know who fought titans and giants?"  


"Me?" Percy stutters.  


"Great, now answer me again who at age 12 fought the god of war and won?"  


"I but-"  


"Percy, if you can fight these immortals, you can get married!" says Grover looking at his friend's panicked face.  


"Then listen to me." Grover approaches by placing his hands on his friend's shoulders. “It is not a monster, it is not a titan, much less a giant that will be there. It's Annabeth. Just her, okay? "  


"Yes, yes, yes, Annabeth ..." Percy murmurs looking less tense.  


"You love her?"  


"With all my heart."  


"Then you take a deep breath, exhale and calm down, because it's your girl who will be there waiting for you."  


This brings an involuntary smile to your face. "Yes, that's it! I can!" Percy says confidently.  


"Are you better now? Grover asks.  


"I couldn't have chosen a better best man." Percy says smiling, pulling him into a hug. The traces of his nervousness have already been forgotten.  


There is a knock on the door. "What's going on, brother?" Tyson asks when Frank and Jason enter as well.  


"Percy is really going crazy." Grover says laughing.  


"Bro, everything will be fine." Jason claims by patting Percy on the back.  


"Thanks, bro. You are a good brother."  


"That's it bro. That's what the brothers are for."  


"For Hades, don't you know any other words?" Nico murmurs from the shadows in a corner of the room. He looked adorable in his black suit, shirt and tie, if you asked.  


"But we are all bro, little brother." Jason says ruffling Hades' son's hair. "That's why you love us."  


"Actually, I just tolerate you for Piper, Annabeth and Hazel." Nico scoffs.  


Percy rolls his eyes.  


"Dude, why were you freaking out?" Frank asks.  


"I wasn't going crazy." Percy mumbles.  


"Oh, he was totally." Comments Grover.  


"If Percy Romantic Jackson was like that, what about the rest of us?" Leo laughs.  


"I don't know why you're laughing, what do you think will happen when one of your girlfriends or boyfriend", points out Nico. “Take the bouquet? No pressure, but our marriage is already perfect and the girls will accept nothing less from now on." Percy says with a sarcastic smile, now free from worries.  


Everyone's face takes on an expression of panic.  


"Oh no!"  


"By the gods, he's right!"  


"... that idiot was already the extreme of romanticism when he proposed to Annabeth!"  


"I'm not ready to get married yet!"  


“Calm people, it's not like we don't want to get married one day. You are exaggerating. Jason says crossing his arms under the perfectly arranged suit.  


“Oh man, sorry, but you're the worst, Piper is Aphrodite's daughter. Basically, if the order is anything but perfect, you're dead, "says Leo.  


"And do you really think he didn't plan?" Nico scoffs and Jason nudges him.  


What are you talking about, boy of death? You know you need to make an effort to ask Solace - Leo says, crossing his arms with a smile.  


Nico blushes to the extreme.  


"By the gods, someone gets Leo out of here." Percy says pinching his nose.  


"But I still have your wedding present here." Leo says approaching and now it is noticeable that he is holding an object under his arm.  


"Oh man, this is so cool!" Percy exclaims, watching the statue of a small bronze celestial dragon.  


"I called him Baby Festus." Leo says smiling.  


Percy takes the static bronze dragon in his hands just to open his eyes wide when he notices the dragon's wings opening and smoking.  


"THIS IS ALIVE!" Percy screams, throwing the baby dragon up.  


The dragon begins to fly inside the cabin, making a series of noises and shooting small blasts of fire.  


"LEO WHAT IS THAT?" Frank screams as he lowers quickly before the flames can hit him.  


"I GOT IT!" Tyson throws himself forward trying to grab the flying dragon.  


"Easy, nobody touches Baby Festus!" Leo begs.  


"Leo by the gods turn that off!" Jason exclaims almost pulling his sword.  


Leo launched himself into the air and grabbed the little dragon and placed him in his arms again, soothing him.  


"You almost hurt him!" the son of Hephaestus complains.  


"Evil dragon!" Tyson makes a face.  


“He's not bad, he just got scared. Baby Festus wouldn't hurt anyone. "Leo said, cradling the little bronze celestial dragon on his chest like a baby.  


"He was shooting fire!" Percy begs.  


Leo rolls his eyes. “He's a baby, he still doesn't have any manners. Now, little Festus, that was not very polite of you. How do we apologize? "  


The baby dragon murmured under his breath. It was almost cute.  


“And don't worry, it won't grow like the original Festus. I did this in the remaining parts of the Hephaestus cabin and will be a good companion. He smells demigods, monsters and everything else that approaches him at 20 meters, he identifies, alerts and executes. "Leo says proudly.  


"He's giving you a killer baby dragon" Nico laughs.  


"Hey!"  


There is a knock on the door. "What's going on here, guys?" Sally asks, watching the chaos in the cabin. "What is it?" she faces the living creature that is now in Percy's hands.  


"Apparently, my wedding present," says the son, laughing when he sees his mother's explanations.  


"Ah, right, so ... Percy was freaking out."  


"So we went in and tried to calm him down, but we also started to freak out."  


"So Leo showed the wedding present and Baby Festus tried to kill us."  


Sally looked closely at everyone she tried to explain.  


"I see ..." Sally sighs, already used to the impossible things in her life. “Boys, could I have a moment with my son? Why don't you go out to your places? I think we'll start soon. "  


"Yes ma'am." A chorus of voices was made and quickly everyone was leaving Percy with Sally.  


"Are you OK, darling?" his mother asks softly approaching.  


Percy nods with a silly smile on his lips. "I'm happy."  


Sally smiles. "I am so proud of you, my beautiful boy."  


Percy smiles as his mother kisses his cheek.  


"Is Annabeth okay?" he asks anxiously.  


His mother laughs. "She is a little nervous, but not to the point that her cabin is blown up by a miniature dragon."  


He laughs shaking his head.  


"It would not be a real event without risk to the life of a demigod."  


"Of course it wouldn't be." She says she finished finishing the bow tie.  


"So, are you ready, dear?" his mother asks with a smile, already knowing the answer.  


"Come on, it's time to get married." He says combining his smile with hers.  


(...)

The place was breathtaking.  


Ornate with flowers in shades of light blue, matching the penetrating blue of the lake in the background. There was a delicate arch of flowers in the part where the bride and groom are, which makes the landscape even more impressive. The surrounding trees looked greener and even the sunset was shining (gift from Apollo, obviously).  


"Is it my impression or are there more people than we had anticipated ...?" Percy comments when he observes the large crowd.  


"That's what you get for being the most famous demigod couple, man." Grover comments amused by his side.  


Virtually all of the two camps were present and that was a little bit scary.  


But it wasn't as scary as the fact that they had some of the most powerful deities sitting casually in the space created for them.  


Aphrodite was in one of the first rows, because of course she would be. I would not miss such a marriage in millennia. And the goddess looked like she would fall in love at any moment.  


Artemis, in her usual childlike form, had a sweet expression.  


Apollo in sunglasses wore a bright, amused smile.  


Even Athena, who usually looked at him with a murderous look, now showed sympathy. And that was very strange.  


Poseidon gave an encouraging sign of two thumbs up when he saw Percy looking at him.  


This only increased his nervousness multiplied by a thousand.  


But it all disappeared the moment he saw her.  


And just, WOW.  


Percy always thought Annabeth was beautiful. Even in battles when it was full of mud, blood, disheveled and with clothes in rags. Even when she came from college with dark circles. And even on the lazy mornings that passed in bed, their faces wrinkled with sleep and their blond hair spread in all directions on the pillow.  


But nothing prepared him for the vision that contemplated him.  


It is as if the air has been removed from your lungs.  


Because she was incredible.  


No, incredible that I cannot describe. Perhaps magnificent.  


No, it is not yet the word he would use.  


He doesn't know if there are enough words to describe him.  


Or, if he does, he has completely forgotten.  


He didn't stop the smile from taking on the face.  


Annabeth smiled at him as she walked down the long hall with her father.  


Estelle lit up the path with her big smile, spreading the petals wherever she went (and he may be a little biased about it, but now she is the cutest child in the world)  


His heart is coming out of his mouth when he approaches for a quick greeting to Annabeth's father and turns to his bride.  


"Hi." He whispers smiling softly and offers the hand she takes almost immediately.  


She smiles and squeezes her hand tightly. "Hi."  


Percy thinks his legs are going to fail and he is going to fall right in front of his feet.  


Chiron begins to speak his speech and Percy's mind is blank because he only has eyes for his Wise Girl.  


He seems to wake up soon afterwards when Grover nudges him to signal his vows.  


"O-oh right." He says a little nervous. "I could be drooling a little." He comments and it makes the audience laugh.  


"But seriously now." he takes a deep breath and says, “Annabeth, when I woke up in the wolf house, I didn't know who I was. I didn't know where I came from and where I was supposed to go, I just didn't remember anything. Only one thing was on my mind: you. It has always been you. I was wondering why all these things had a beautiful girl in mind and I could only conclude that you had to be someone very special who couldn't even be erased from my memories. And I went crazy thinking about how lucky I was to have someone like that in my life. And it gave me the strength to recover my memories, to be able to come back to you. Because it was always you, wise girl. " He smiled.  


“You saved my life more times than I can count and I love you even more for that. When I remember the way my heart raced when I saw you on Argo II I could only think of one thing: one day I am going to marry that girl. He laughs. “And I still feel the same way when I look at you. I thought that, in time, the air removed from my lungs would pass, but I still feel it with you always. And I want it to be that way for the rest of our lives, because I will never tire of looking at you like that. You were my first friend, my first kiss, my first time and you will always be my only love. I love you with everything in me. "Your voice fails in the last sentence.  


Annabeth, who seems to be on the verge of tears, shakes hands and he smiles.  


She takes a deep breath before starting to speak.  


"Percy, in all these years that we have been together, we have spent and seen a lot." She lets out a breath. “And I couldn't help being scared by each new challenge imposed. Honestly, I don't think I would survive that long. But with each mission that passed, it also gave me the certainty that whenever we were together, we could face anything. She smiles softly. "And that is why it was so difficult when they took you away from me." She sniffs, not bothering to contain her tears.  


“It was the worst moment of my life and I suddenly realized that I couldn't imagine any aspect of my life without you being in it. I understood that I loved you in a way that hurt and burned inside me, but it was good and pure. And while I spent all hours of my day trying to find him, I made two promises to myself. The first was that when I found you, I was going to kick your ass for disappearing for so long. Percy smiles through tears at the memory.  


“The second was that I would never be away from you again. It didn't matter what we faced because we were together and we can do anything together. "  


“You won me over when you drooled in your sleep and that will never change. I love you with all my heart, Percy. "  


He felt like kissing her there at the last moment.  


She smiles as if reading his mind and he laughs.  


"Well, as the couple looks so desperate for the final part, I'm going to order the rings now." Chiron comments in amusement.  


From then on, it was a blur, his mind sailed again and he couldn't believe how lucky he was. Being married to the love of his life, surrounded by his family and friends, was more than he could ask for. It is true that being a demigod has never had many benefits, but he will be forever grateful for having reached that moment.  


"... and then I declare you husband and wife ..." Percy didn't have to speak twice. He took a step toward her and, with one hand and his waist and the other on his face, pulled her to his chest to seal his lips with hers.  


Because now he could kiss his wife.  


She smiles at his mouth and he can't contain his either.  


They keep kissing until they hear some familiar whistles and comments.  


"Save some for the honeymoon!"  


"And get a room!"  


They part ways a little and smile brightly.  


They would have time for that.  


All the time in the world.  


(...)

"Um, not bad, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth comments as he takes her during the dance.  


“Oh, why the surprise? I am an incredible dancer ", he says with a convinced look.  


"Percy, you are good at many things, and when I say many things, there are many things." She insinuates with a suggestive look. "But dancing may not be one of your strengths."  


He laughs: “Do you remember when we danced in Westover when we rescued Bianca and Nico? She nods. "I wanted to say that I was intimidated by being there, but all I could think about was how much taller you were than I was." He admits laughing.  


Annabeth lets out a laugh as she looks at the others around her. They saw their closest friends dancing too and it was a fun sight to watch.  


Frank and Hazel as the most respectful couple possible were in a concentrated dance.  


The same cannot be said of Leo and Calypso, who fought whenever Leo insisted on putting his hand dangerously low, resulting in Calypso hitting his hand. He just snorted and kissed the top of his head.  


Piper had his head firmly on Jason's chest while his rested under hers. The two swayed gently under the slow music that played. They were so involved with each other and so in love that they might not be far from the next step.  


Even Nico was there and blushed furiously as he danced with Will, who kissed his cheek a few times just to see his boyfriend blush more.  


"You know, I really enjoyed dancing with you back then." Annabeth says with a loving look.  


"I was such an idiot." He murmurs, closing his eyes in shame. "A disaster, I didn't know where to put my hands or where to look."  


“We were so young. It feels like a lifetime ago.” She sighs, leaning her face against his neck.  


“And as embarrassing as it was, I wouldn't change anything. Even after everything that happened I wouldn't change a thing in our history.” he says kissing the top of his head.  


Annabeth removes her face from his neck and looks at him with a breathtaking look. “I also love our story. And I love you. Much."  


"I love you more." He says pulling her further into his arms.  


"I love more."  


"I said I love it more."  


"You don't know anything, Seaweed Brain"  


"It may be, but I know I love you more and that's enough."  


"I know you do, but I'm saying it's more likely - ..." he interrupts his sentence with a kiss.  


"Will it be like this whenever we have an argument?" she asks in amusement and he smiles with a wink.  


They hope so.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> If you liked it you can leave a kudos or comment :)


End file.
